


Harmony

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: NO ANGST THIS TIME, a look into the domestic lives of dan and phil, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan looked up at Phil and brushed his hair out of the way, the curls temporarily obstructing his view, a reluctant smile on his face."Look at that! It's like a little pigs tail!" Phil exclaimed, beaming at his friend and watching with an odd little expression Dan couldn't quite place. The wet roads of London glimmered softly in the strange almost-sundown light and the misty remnants of a heavy downpour collected in dew drops on his jacket. He huffed out a breath that fogged out cold into the crisp air.





	Harmony

Dan looked up at Phil and brushed his hair out of the way, the curls temporarily obstructing his view, a reluctant smile on his face.  
"Look at that! It's like a little pigs tail!" Phil exclaimed, beaming at his friend and watching with an odd little expression Dan couldn't quite place. The wet roads of London glimmered softly in the strange almost-sundown light and the misty remnants of a heavy downpour collected in dew drops on his jacket. He huffed out a breath that fogged out cold into the crisp air. Their footsteps on the cracked old pavement thudded softly.  
His friends reached out and quickly twined the offending curl around his finger.  
"How did it even manage to fall like that?"  
His voice was filled with a childlike delight he knew only Phil could pull off. He hadn't remembered being proud of his curls in the longest time. He stepped away slightly, reluctant grin on his face once more, almost flicking the collected water from his coat into Phil's face.  
"Yeah, okay," he said, "I don't even know." He cast a glance at his still beaming friend. They continued walking after a comfortable pause. The road wasn't that busy and there weren't many people walking. At a glance they saw the purple buds of blooming flowers in the crack of the pavement.  
A short, clear laugh unexpectedly fell from Dan's mouth. He plucked the flower off of the ground and unceremoniously plucked it in the curl Phil had been talking about.  
"If you like it that much," he said in a tone that was happy and decisive, "Maybe it's pretty enough to put a flower in." Phil snorted. "Of course it is."  
The rest of the walk to the flat was cold, but it was always a little bit warmer with the banter and friendly silence on the way home.

Phil stuck the keys in the lock to the flat. The building was warmer than outside and a sigh of content slipped past Dan's lips. Phil stumbled with the keys for a second and finally got the door open.  
"Aha! Got it. Come on, then." They entered the warm flat and flicked on the lights. The couch in the lounge looked as inviting as ever. With a sigh Dan tossed off his wet coat off and removed his boots, which had held up surprisingly well in the rain. Phil did the same but he hung up his coat, and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Dan's and hung it up beside his.  
"Dinner?" He asked. They didn't know what they were going to make. They went to the kitchen on an unspoken agreement and flicked the lights on there. The homely little kitchen was messy, and a few cabinets were open. There ended up being enough supplies for fajitas and rice.  
Soon enough they were smelling good food in the air. The fajitas sizzled in the pan as Dan tended to them. The rice was cooking in a separate pot and Phil was preparing their drinks. Dan laughed at the way the fajitas fell in the pan for a second, catching Phil's eyes and smiling. It felt nice to be home.


End file.
